


Sports Priorities

by dodger_chan



Series: personal overwatch canon [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Ilya Bryzgalov (mentioned), Lucio's hockey fandom, Wayne Gretzky (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_chan/pseuds/dodger_chan
Summary: Zarya and Lucio discuss hockey





	Sports Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Today's personal Overwatch Canon:  
> 1) Lucio hates the Edmonton Oilers. Really hates them.  
> 2) In the Overwatch Universe, Ilya Bryzgalov is roughly the equivalent of Yogi Berra. Everyone knows vaguely some of his quotes, but no one really remembers his career

     Zarya tried to hide her scowl at the so-called help that was arriving in Krasnoyarsk. She knew she needed them, that she couldn't hope to crush these new omnic enemies on her own. But bringing in foreigners – which, in her opinion, included know-it-all Moscovites who'd never seen a robot with a weapon, much less fought with one – was just borrowing other people's trouble. Plus aside from Russian, the only language Zarya knew was English and then only if one were willing to use a somewhat lax definition of knew.  
     Her frown relaxed a little on seeing one of the people was wearing a hockey jersey. Hockey she could talk about.  
     “You Kings fan?” Zarya gestured at the jersey.  
     “Wha-? Oh,” the young man looked down at his shirt like he had forgotten what he was wearing. This did not speak well for his ability to help. “Nah, more of a Gretzky fan.”  
     “Gretzky.” Zarya nodded. Of course she'd heard of Gretzky. The NHL award for most assists was named after him. “Good player.”  
     “Best player.”  
     “Best Canadian player.” The young man laughed. Zarya smiled broadly at him, barring her teeth. He didn't back away. Good.  
     “I'd have gotten his Blues jersey if I could have found it.” That didn't sound right to Zarya. Maybe she wasn't getting the English.  
     “Thought Gretzky's other team was Oilers. Three cups?” Might have been four. Zarya liked hockey, but Gretzky's career was three governments ago and on another continent. The young man's expression darkened.  
     “The Oilers can go to hell.” He spoke with an undisguised fury that Zarya usually saved for Omnics. “After what they did in 2065? That kind of cheating should get all of their cups revoked past and future.”  
     Zarya didn't watch the NHL, but she knew what he meant. She'd once dated a wrestler who'd spoken of SKA St. Petersburg like that. The only way to get him off the topic was to cite the wisdom of Ilya Bryzgalov. “Is only a game. Why do you have to be mad?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wayne Gretzky played part of one season for the Blues (1996) between his seasons with the Kings and the Rangers. He won four cups with the Oilers and zero cups with teams not the Oilers.


End file.
